1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved cloth-like material for forming a surgical gown and/or a surgical drape and to a method of making the same, as well as to an improved surgical drape and method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a cloth-like material for forming a surgical gown and/or a surgical drape wherein the material is disposable after one use or the material can be reusable through laundering thereof.
It is believed that all of the prior known materials have a linting problem.